fictioncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Rico
Rico (born January 17, 1995) is the manager of Rico's Surf Shop, an outdoor concession stand located on the beach near the Stewarts' home. He most commonly interacts with Jackson, who is his employee, despite the fact that Rico is several years younger. In the second season he also athtends school with Miley, Lilly, and Oliver. He generally acts as the main antagonist in the series and is the only major character to not know Miley's secret. However, since he has shown awareness that Robby Ray Stewart is the former country star Robby Ray, the publicly acknowledged father of Hannah Montana, it could be inferred that he now does know. Rico is played by Moises Arias http:// Rico comes from a very wealthy Latino family. His billionaire parents are often mentioned but never seen. He has a sister, an almost identical brother named Mateo (Mateo Arias), a cousin named Teresa, and an identical Australian cousin nicknamed "Angus" who's real name is 'A'lejandro 'N'uñes 'G'onzales 'U'berto 'S'ifuentes (Moises Arias). Rico makes a brief cameo appearance in Hannah Montana: The Movie at Lilly's birthday party. http:// Rico is manipulative, arrogant, and spoiled, even described as "evil" by some characters. His self centeredness leads him to constantly look for ways to increase his revenue, even at the expense of taking if from others. (He sees everone else as a direct competitor and becomes extremely jealous whenever someone makes money.) His catch phrases include his greeting "Hey-Oh!" and a diabolical laugh ("Mwah-ha-ha!"). Rico is very gifted academically. He skips a couple of grades in school and is in the same grade as Miley, Lilly, and Oliver, even though he is several years younger. Studying is easy for him because he has a photographic memory. He is especially good at biology and mathematics, once finishing a biology mid-term exam in less than one second, with still enough time to recheck all of his answers. It is revealed that Rico sometimes suffers from personal insecurities from his big ears and buck teeth. Perhaps as a result of a Napoleon complex, Rico uses his money and influence to put other people down. He also tends to pursue relationships with girls much older than himself in order to increase his social standing. He bribes both Miley and Lilly in this way. In the episode "Cheat It," Rico runs a sauna company called "Señor Steam" which Robby patronizes. Episodes that especially deal with Rico's character development include "Me and Rico Down By the Schoolyard" and "Get Down, Study-udy-udy." Rico and Jackson are almost always at odd's with each other. Rico being Jackson's boss takes every opprotunity to make his employee miserable. However underneath their surface hatred of each other they are freinds. Rico even admitting to Jackson that he was the closest thing to a best freind that Rico had. He was a recurring character in the first season of the series, but as of season 2, he is credited as a main role, because he was one of the show's more popular characters.